l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Klad Ironcore (CrimsonFlameWielder)
---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BKlad Ironcore/B - Dwarf Battlemind 1 Passive Perception 14, Passive Insight 19 AC 19, Fort 15, Reflex 12, Will 16 HP 40/40, Bloodied 20, Surge Value 10, Surges 14/14 Speed 5, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenIron Fist/color, color=GreenVicious Cobra Strike/color, color=GreenBattlemind's Demand/color, color=GreenBlurred Step/color, color=GreenMind Spike/color Encounter Powers: color=redBattle Resilience/color, color=redDwarven Resilience/color Daily Powers: color=DimGrayAspect of Elevated Harmony/color /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 68 Gender: Male Height: 4'5" Weight: 200 lbs Alignment: Good Physical Appearance Although not particularly old for a dwarf, Klad looks (at first glance) to be older than he really is. His eyebrows and short beard are whitened thoroughly, and his head is completely bald. Klad is just under the average height for a dwarf, but he is extremely stocky. His broad muscles are not exactly toned, but neither is he flabby. It looks like he were carved out of stone, and the artist forgot to add all of the extra muscle lines given to warrior figures. In short (pun fully intended), he's sturdy, but not athletic. Personality: While his stature may be short, his patience is not. Amiable and friendly, the dwarf would rather be pounding back a few (hundred) ales of the strongest available than fighting, but when it comes down to it, he is VERY protective of his family and friends. While trustworthy, he is not gullible, and he's always willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt if there is any shred of goodness seen in that person. 'Background' I be r'membrin' et well, those tin yers ago when everthin' me knowed be taked away. Me life afore then were filled wit days at me forge, poundin' way onna hunk a metal an' shapin' et inta sumfin good 'n useful fer me brudder dwarves in wha' were called Letheon at th'time. Mos'ly human bu'we Ironcores be havin' a small holdin' inna hill t'the northa th'main city. Acorse that were afore th'blasted Gith came. Inna pixie har'beat, I were fightin' fer me life, runnin' way ferm a dozen en'mies when I sees one b'decked inna robe an' pointin' a shaft a metal me way. Not sure what be causin' it, but somefin i'side o'me head snap an' alla'sudden it were like me eyes be see'n' tings inna diff'rent way. I slug one a'dem inna face wit me fist an' 'e go tumblin' t'the groun'. Nudder of-em sneak up ahind me an' beat me noggin' witta club. Course, it take moren 'at t'hurt a Ironcore. Somefin' me Fadder say bout bein' part o'sum old dwarf fam'ly what taked care o'this part o'th'world an' kep' it safe ferm monsters inna other world, er some such. But an'way... 'parently bein' part o'that fam'ly makes a dwarf tougher in nails! Affer wachin' that hunk o'wood break over me noggin' was 'nuff t'make me see that me pops were right! Wi'out mucha en'thin on me sept fer a few hunks o'ore in me pocket, I grab a han'full and slam et inta the clubbers noggin' anna stranges' thing happen! Me bloody arm turn inta th' rock I be holdin! I knowed not whatta do, so me fist jus' slam inta a few more faces. Onna dem swingin' a sword, bu'et seem tha'me rock arm be stronger in steel an' I beat et away! Bu'then et wint 'way, me arm turnin' back t'flesh an' I thinked me in trouble! I knowed there be too many a dem, so I be pumpin' me feet fas' dey kin go an' I be hidin' inna woods. 'Parently dem Gith kint take a cold like a dwarf kin, so I were able t'las outside hidin' longer'n dey be willin' t'search fer me. Affer a few days inna woods I go searchin' fer me fam'ly, bu'I were not t'git close. Too many o'dem Gith runnin' roun' th'place. I knowed at tha'point tha'me fam'ly be eitter dead er taked 'live. I taked a vow den dat I be comin' back en settin' tings right, fer th'blood o'th' Ironcores be 'pendin' onnit. Me feet taked me 'way ferm me home, but I be back...an' wit moren jus' meself! I try t'git more people t'help me git me home back, bu'they were busy 'fendin' thereselves ferm a' Gith too, so I taked a boat offa Ea t'go an fin' a few hunnerd warriors t'help me beat th'Gith. Acourse, whin y'be shipped t'a island an gots nuffin' 'sept fer yer shirt 'n pants, an' a few hunks o'adamantine ore 'n yer pocket, it be tough t'git people t'lissin t'yer tale an' harder t'gittem willin' t'fight fer ya! I be spendin' better part o'th'last decade tryin' t'earn 'nuff money t'hire some warriors t'help me, but there be a problem. First be tha'there be no warriors where I be shipped to! An' secon' be that'there were little money t'earn fer hirin' warriors be there any t'hire! H'ever, I be hearin' rumors bout a place far way called Daunton what be havin' a tonna 'vencherers inna place called Th' Hanged Man, and I be hearin' tha'there be people come inta tha'place an' ask them 'vencherers t'do stuff fer em fer money! So I thinked to meself... hey! I be doin' both at once! I be meetin' warriors AN' I be gettin' money t'hire em! So I be goin' there! I gots me a few coin' saved up affer workin' as a goon atta pub, an' so nows me chance! Learned a few tricks while goonin', and got me a set o'armor (bit tight inna chest...but it be somefin), anna blade t'swing about. It be too long since me eyes seen me home, an' way too long since me kin been 'venged! Klad be comin' fer ya Daunton! Hope ye be ready! |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 80 lb *'Heavy Load:' 160 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 400 lb Wishlist *Dwarven Scale Armor +1 (lvl 2; PHB) *Manifester Longsword +1 (lvl 2; PHB 3) *Legacy Undying (Heroic) (lvl 2; Dragon Magazine 393) *Amulet of Life +1 (lvl 5; Dragon Magazine 381) |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' * I be 'rivin' in Daunton. Now t'be findin' Th' Hanged Man an' git' o'job t'earn some hirin' money! Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used *Current Coinage: 4 gp **Starting Gold: 100 gp (Wealth for character starting at lvl 1) **Starting Equipment: -96 gp XP Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= |Power03= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 vs Poison (Dwarf Racial Trait: Cast-Iron Stomach) Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 14 Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf *Size: Medium *Speed: 5 squares *Vision: Low-light Vision *Languages: common, Dwarven *Skill bonuses: +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance *Cast Iron Stomach: +5 to Saving Throws vs Poison *Dwarven Resilience: Gain the Dwarven Resilience racial power *Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: Gain proficiency in the throwing hammer and the warhammer. *Encumbered Speed: No change in speed for carrying even a heavy load, or for wearing armor with a speed penalty. Other effects alter speed as normal. *Stand Your Ground: When pushed/pulled/slid, you can move 1 square less. If knocked prone, immediately roll a saving throw. If successful, you are not knocked prone. Class Features Battlemind *Psionic Augmentation: Gain augmentable At-Will powers instead of encounter powers. Gain allotment of power points (based on level) to spend on psionic augmentations. *Psionic Defense: Gain Battlemind's Demand, Blurred Step, and Mind Spike At-Will powers. *Psionic Study: Gain an encounter power based on the build chosen. Klad gained the Battlemind Resilience encounter power. Character Background and Theme Background: Heir of Delzoun Racial: +2 Dungeoneering Theme: Heir of Delzoun Racial: *lvl 1: 5 + 1/2 lvl poison resistance *lvl 5: Gain +1 healing surge. *lvl 10: Gain +4 bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks made to interact with dwarves. Feats *Level 1: Hellfire Blood: You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls when you use a power that has the fire or the feat keyword. *Level 2: Superior Implement Training (Incendiary dagger): you can use the Incendiary dagger superior implement. *Level 4: Diabolic Soul: Whenever you take a critical hit, you gain a +2 feat bonus to attack rolls against that enemy until the end of the encounter. In addition, you replace infernal wrath with diabolic transformation (and black wrath of hell). Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Primordial Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Elemental Bolt (Fire) (Sorcerer Elementalist 1) **Ignition (Sorcerer Elementalist 1) *Encounter **Elemental Escalation (Fire) **Hellfire Heart **Infernal Wrath (Replaced with Diabolic Soul) **Shield of Flames **Chromatic Robe Utility Power *Daily **Diabolic Soul ***Black Wrath of Hell |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 4 Approval From Any Reviewer Comments from User:renau1g: Well, I see a well built and accurate wiki sheet here. Well done. Senior Approval * Racial Abilites: Bloodhunt is mispelled. * Powers: If you are listing critical damage with each power, you should also put in critical dice from your magic implement. Minor issues, so approved. User:MeepoLives |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: